For One Night
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Jenny's POV. Fic gift for my wonderful sister vampireluvr15. Two people seek solace in one night.


"James, the minister is holding a budget meeting next week and we need to get together and go over everything." I said walking into his office

"Well, sit," he said gesturing to the chair across from his desk.

"James this is going to take at least couple hours and that's without being interrupted by an anomaly alert."

"Alright, how about you come over to my place tonight, I'll cook dinner, and we'll go over everything then." he suggested.

"Alright," I replied, slightly surprised by the offer, "What time?"

"How about you just leave with me after work and I'll bring you back to get your car afterwards."

"Sounds good…I'll see you then James."

I went back down to the lower level of the ARC and headed to Sarah's office. She and Becker were bent over some history book of hers talking softly. I knocked on the outside of the door, causing both their heads to shoot up, making them look like two teenagers who had just been caught making out in their parents' living room.

"Ma'am," Becker said, with a curt nod.

"Jenny, Becker, how many times do I have to tell you it's Jenny." I scolded playfully

"Sorry ma-Jenny, habit I guess."

"Sarah could I borrow you for a moment whenever you get a chance?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

Becker's eyes looked between us briefly before he cleared his throat to draw our attention, "I sense girl talk on the horizon and am going to take my leave. Sarah if you need anymore help…"

"I'll let you know, thanks Becker."

Becker disappeared and I sank down in his neglected seat.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked turning her full attention on me.

"We have a budget meeting coming up and I went and talked to James about going over the files, and now he's going to the trouble of cooking dinner for me at his house while we do, and it just seems a little odd I guess."

Sarah's forehead creased, "He's cooking you dinner?" she asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Yep," I replied.

"Well that's very un-Lester like."

"Tell me about it, what should I even wear?"

"Well that depends…Jenny I need you to hear me out and not think I'm crazy, but I've seen the way he's looked at you a couple times, and now he's cooking you dinner…Jenny I think Lester likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah, he's married!"

"He hasn't had his ring on in over a month now."

I tried to think back, had I really been that unobservant?

Sarah and I decided I would wear my red cocktail dress, something I would have to go home and get as soon as I had a free minute.

That evening I went into the locker room and quickly changed into it and a pair of red strappy heels, adding some red gloss to my lips and light, smoky shadow to my eyes. I had no idea why I was getting so dolled up, but I had a strong desire to impress him.

He was waiting in his office when I came up, I had a black pea coat on so he couldn't see the full affect yet. He led me to his car, and opened my door for me like a perfect gentleman. We made small talk all the way to his house, and I was surprised to find that he was incredibly easy going once he let down the façade of uncaring government official.

Once we were inside, he took my coat and his fingers trailed down my bare shoulders, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

"Thank you," I replied, giving him a warm smile.

He poured us a couple glasses of wine and then started dinner, and we started going over the budget for the office.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked, having heard his wife's name in passing.

"No idea," he responded shortly, "I stopped caring when she handed me the divorce papers and said she was in love with a twenty-three year old."

"James, I'm so sorry," I said reaching across the table and putting my hand on top of his.

I knew what he was going through, my fiancé had left me because he'd thought I was cheating, I hadn't been able to deny the accusations and tell him the truth without jeopardizing the ARC, so I'd just walked away.

I was rather surprised when James didn't pull his hand away, instead he turned it over and clasped mine in his, rubbing small circles on the top of mine with his thumb. As if on cue the oven timer went off and he disappeared into the kitchen.

We ate and again fell into easy conversation, talking about nothing and everything. After dinner I helped him clean up and went into the living room and sat in front of the fireplace with our drinks.

He walked over to the stereo and began flipping through CD's finally putting one in before walking over to me with his hand extended.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I allowed myself to be led into the middle of the living room, and he began gliding me around the room in an easy waltz. I was having the time of my life and finding myself incredibly attracted to James.

He bent my body back over his arm as the music ended, bringing me back up slowly, eyes never leaving mine. As soon as I was upright his lips were covering mine hungrily. I stiffened in surprise before returning the kisses just as passionately.

He sat me up on a side table and let his lips travel down my neck, devouring every inch of skin. I moaned with pleasure and used his necktie to pull him closer. Things escalated quickly and we found our hands racing to undress each other.

I normally wasn't that girl, one who slept with someone she wasn't even technically dating, that I'd never even remotely considered in a romantic way before that day, but we were both alone and needed a release, an escape to make us forget what we'd lost, even if only for one night.


End file.
